User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Total Drama Wiki Season 1: Hurry, there's no time to explain
Let's redo this! The Story: Ynkr: WELCOME TO TOTAL DRAMA WIKI! On this show, we will follow 14 users on the ERB wiki. They will face multiple challenges to compete for a million dollars. But, along the way, they will have to vote eachother out, except for the final two. In which case, it’s whoever wins that challenge. Anyways, the first boat is arriving! Let’s meet our first competitor! A boat pulls up to reveal a mental nutcase stepping off of the boat. He is smiling wickedly and looks as though he may rip someone’s face off. '' '' Ynkr: Umm… DEVIL! How are you? You seem a little… shaken? I guess? Devil: You don’t know me, no one does, not even me, I’m a master of disguise! Who am I –he starts to shake- I’m Dev-Leroo-CaptainCo-The Admi- AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! Devil runs off into a dock past and falls unconscious onto the dock. Ynkr just stares and shudders as the next boat arrives, a shady looking teenager steps off. '' '' Ynkr: Hello… ummm… Metal. Welcome to the competition! Metal: Thank you for the welcome… and the wallet… and phone. Ynkr: Huh? What the, how did you- Steeler grabs Metal from behind and yanks the wallet and phone from him, disappointing Metal. Meanwhile, another boat arrives with a well dressed man onboard. '' '' Ynkr: DWAS, nice to meet you –sticks out his hand- DWAS: Ew, no, I do not touch peasants –walks off- Ynkr: What a DWAShole… another boat approaches. A kid steps off. He looks like a girl at first but he is actually a guy. '' '' Ynkr: Pixel… ummm… how’s your thoughts on running? Pixel: NO, RUNNING IS BAD, BAD, NO Pixel storms off to the waiting area as two people arrive onto the dock. '' '' Ynkr: Huh… ANYWAYS, here is Fire and GASP! A GIRL! How are you Fire? Doing good? Fire: I’m here to win this, no games, k? Nikki: I don’t know whats up with him but hello, my name is Nikki! Ynkr: At least you’re a nice one… MORE PEOPLE! Two men step off of the boat. They seem to be of the intellectual sort. '' '' Ynkr: Four and Coupe, welcome to the show! Coupe: Thank you my dear sir, I look forward to be winning this competition. Four: What he said but only toned down a little bit… As the two walk over to the waitng area, another boat arrives, a teen steps off, he has a wicked look on his face. '' '' Ynkr: Wrath, welcome to the challenges, you’re totally NOT going to be the villain with that name, am I right? Wrath ignores him and walks on by to the waiting area, shoving Pixel into the water. '' '' Pixel: Wha-oof Fire: hey, man, you want to apologize or something? Wrath shoves Fire into the water as well, landing on top of Pixel, who is climbing out of the water by hoisting himself onto the dock. As that ensues, another boat pulls up. A kid steps off. He seems to be pumped about this. '' '' Ynkr: Hello Lak, you ready for this challenge I presume? Lak: Yep, I’m gonna give this season my all! Wrath: For the love of god, these are my opponents? A mental nutcase, a thief, a guy who is to full of himself, a kid who’s having trouble pulling himself out of the water, a guy who actually seems to be a opponent, a chick who is obviously to easy to trick, a asian that tries to use intelligent words to make himself look like a big man, a british black guy, and a kid who is way to peppy for a challenge, he looks like he would be as much as a challenge as that other kid. Are there any other competitors that can be a challenge? ' ' Ynkr: Here comes the next boat! A teenager walks off and goes over to Ynkr. '' '' Ynkr: HELLO WONDER- wait, why are you dressed up as Red from Pokemon? Wonder: Cuz’ Pokemon Wrath: Fucking hell… ' ' Another boat arrives, this time, it’s carrying a guy with glasses, he steps off. '' '' Bantha: Hmmm… baseball cap, flannel… tan pants… you must be Ynkr Ynkr: Well obviously, go stand over there please. Bantha: I make observations, thank you very much. One last boat arrives as everyone who is waiting is starting to get flustered, including Devil who has finally woken up. The boat is carrying the last two people, one is wearing a Batman shirt and the other is just chilling around. '' '' Ynkr: Tesla and Shark, welcome! Tesla: Thank you for inviting me Ynkr, I will do well. Shark: Well… umm… nice to meet you to… Everyone walks over to the waiting area, Ynkr lines them up and begins to announce their teams. '' '' Ynkr: OKAY, for the first team, Team Pass the Mic, we have Pixel, Bantha, DWAS, Devil, Coupe, Wonder, Four. For the other team, Team Take the Stage, we have Metal, Tesla, Shark, Lak, Nikki, Wrath, Fire. If you all can please –laughs a little- go over to the edge of the forest please –laughs a little more- Fire: This can only go so well, let’s see what he can do… ' ' Everyone lines up at the forest line as Ynkr begins laughing as explosions erupt from behind the contestants. '' '' Ynkr: HURRY! –laughs- THERE’S NO TIME TO EXPLAIN, RUN! Everyone begins to run for their lives, after a while of running and constantly being chased by explosives, Pixel finally stops and turns around. '' '' Pixel: FATE! A boom is heard as people keep running, after a while, DWAS falls and gets blown backwards. Wrath starts to cheat to win the challenge, kicking some people knees in, including Lak, Wonder, and Four. '' '' Ynkr: HEY, DINGUS, LAK IS ON YOUR TEAM! Wrath flips off Ynkr who in returns, begins to drop bombs on the competitors. '' '' Ynkr: YNKR IS DROPPING BOMBS LIKE THIS IS GUERNICA! Eventually, Wrath is blown backwards from a direct hit. Same with Fire and Nikki. Metal is throwing the bombs back to the helicopter, eventually hitting the rotor, causing it to crash land. '' '' Ynkr: GOD DAMNIT! Lak: Well the remaining people are having a easy time, good for them, A for Effort. ' ' Four: Well then, I wish that Wrath was actually blown to pieces, he has to go… ' ' Fire is still running and he notices that Bantha is watching everything carefully, finally, Bantha jumps and starts to run in the tree tops. Steeler sees this and shoots at him with a paintball gun, knocking him down onto the ground but he keeps on running. As they run, Tesla, Metal, Nikki, Devil, and Shark fall behind and are thrown backwards by the explosions. It’s down to Fire and Bantha, who are tied, finally, Fire tackles Bantha and they both roll back into the explosions, it is unclear who won. '' '' Tesla: Wait, what? Who won? I say Fire did! Pixel: Please, it was Bantha who won, you can go send someone home. Ynkr –dirtied by the wreckage-: Hello everyone… DWAS: EW, DIRTY PEASANT! Ynkr: We can review the cameras to see who won… I’ll be right back… The camera cuts to the ceremony where both teams are standing there, glaring at eachother. '' '' Ynkr: After reviewing the footage, I can determine who won… Team Take the Stage wins! A mix of sighs and ughs are heard through each of the teams. '' '' Ynkr: So Pass the Mic, go and cast your votes for who you want to be voted off A few people are shown voting people off, such as Devil, Coupe, and Wonder. The camera flashes to the ceremony, Ynkr is throwing some Marshmellows at some users. '' '' Ynkr: Bantha, Devil, Wonder, Coupe, Four, you’re safe. BUT Pixel or DWAS? Well let’s see, DWAS, you acted all arrogant when you got here and when you were in the challenge. Pixel, you basically excepted your fate and dive bombed into the explosives, real smart. But one of you are going home tonight and that person is… The camera split screens and zooms in onto both of their faces until Ynkr calls the name. '' '' Ynkr: DWAS! You are… safe Pixel: WHAT?! YOU HAD TO CHOOSE THE RUNNING CHALLENGE Ynkr: Yeah yeah, go to the dock please. As the dock, there is a cannon. Pixel climbs inside. '' '' Steeler: All arms and legs must stay inside of the Bannin’ cannon at all times please… GO The camera launches as the camera zooms in onto Ynkr. '' '' Ynkr: And so concludes the first episode of Total Drama Wiki! Who will be next? Will Devil still go insane? Will Wrath continue to screw up and beat his OWN team mates? Find out next time on TOTAl. DRAMA.WIKI! Category:Blog posts